Premeditado
by AlexLopezGua
Summary: Vivan los bonus, del forum Dexholders del Prof Oak Preciusmetalshipping


**Disclamer: **Pokemon no es mi si no yo siempre ganaría en las link battles y no permitiera legendarios en ellas.

**Notas:** Posible Occ, Preciusmetalshipping, Muerte de Personajes.

Creo que me quedo lindo...

**Palabras:**

Sustantivo: Autoestima

Emocion: Alegria

Verbo: Abrazo

Adjetivo: Apasionado

Sorpresa: All About your Hearth

Recomiendo oir la canción de Mindy osea el elemento sorpres da un tono lindo al fic.

* * *

**Premeditado**

* * *

…Ya solo me faltaba una carta mas y terminaría pero era a una persona de la quien no me quería despedir tan fácil, aun no sé como llegue a este punto sin salida, me sentía atrapado, dicen que el suicido es de cobardes pero yo se que un cobarde no haría lo que iba a hacer en cuanto terminara de escribir esta carta, la tercera carta, la tercera persona que recibirá una, tal vez la carta más importante para mí, ya le escribí a Blue y pedía que ella me perdonara y a Yellow que se volvió una de mis grandes amigas a lo largo de los años y solo le pedía a Arceus que aceptara lo único que le pedía a ella, solo confiaba en ella para cuidar a mis Pokémons.

Ahora escribiré la ultima para una de las personas que más amo y que nunca tuve el valor de confesarme, aunque tal vez tuve varias oportunidades no tengo el **Autoestima** suficiente para aceptar que tal vez el me ama no tengo tanta confianza como él, puedo ser frio con todos pero él es el único que ha logrado hacerme sonreír aparte de Blue y a veces Yellow pero con él es diferente es simplemente especial con él con una simple comentario me hace sentir especial aunque sea el más estúpido aunque también me ha herido varias veces pero aun así es quien me hace sentir **Alegría** cada vez que está conmigo, en vez de perderme en mis pensamientos mejor termino mi última carta, tono mi pluma y doy un largo suspiro y me pongo a escribir lentamente pensando en ti…

_Gold_

_Te preguntaras, el motivo de esta carta o tal vez no, no sé por dónde empezar, tal vez en que eres y fuiste uno de mis más grandes amigos aunque tu misto te diste ese titulo de mi mejor amigo._

_Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, aunque no fue en las mejores condiciones te conocí y lo volvería a hacer solo por volverte ver a ti._

_También recuerdo ese brillo cuando me retaste a una pelea, te ignore pero aun así me retaste y al final acepte, te gane esa vez._

_Recuerdo cuando me perseguiste por Totadaile o cuando te enojaste porque intercambie un Pokémon tuyo para hacerlo evolucionar._

_Luego recordar varias cosa y contártelas pero porque no te cuento lo que tal vez no sepas como que cada vez que te propones algo lo logras o que cuando mientes tu nariz se arruga suavemente, me doy cuenta de esos pequeños detalles y mas por eso ahora que me voy te lo diré Gold y que se quede grabado para siempre en esa cabeza hueca tuya, TE AMO._

_Si no has quemado la carta luego de leer eso o no pensaste ojala este muerto y bien podrido el maldito marica o si la sigues leyendo por pura curiosidad, no sé por dónde empezar, creo que fue luego the vencer a Pryce, me empecé a dar cuenta que cada vez estábamos menos tiempo juntos, recuerdas cuando desaparecí, lo hice por ti no sabía que pensar sinceramente, siempre tenía un plan, una estrategia o un plan B por si acaso pero tú me hacías sentir algo diferente, no supe explicarlo. Luego te volvía a ver cuando ya tenía claro que sentía por ti fue en el fiasco del equipo Rocket, luego de eso me quise quedar contigo e intentar decirte pero no podía aunque estuviera casi todo el tiempo en tu casa._

_Sabes te amaba __**Apasionadamente **__y lo seguiré haciendo en el mas allá, quise decirte pero tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, recuerdas aquel __**Abrazo**__ que me diste un día y te aleje, simplemente fue para no hacerme ilusiones contigo, pero aun así te ame demasiado y mi amor por ti crece cada día mas._

_Y ahora que me voy para siempre, espero que seas feliz con quien sea Gold, te deseo lo mejor._

_Atentamente:_

_Siempre tuyo Silver._

* * *

Al terminar de escribir voy a tres diferentes casas, es media noche y sé que nadie saldrá las pongo en el buzón y en la casa de Yellow pongo mis Pokebolas, veo como Weaville me ve y simplemente suelto un lo siento.

* * *

Regreso a su casa y tomo una fina daga que tenia joyas incrustadas en el mango y luego con un simple corte acabo todo, con un color carmesí que empezaba a brotar de sus brazos y el solo se dejo llevar.

* * *

Al día siguiente hubieron varias reacciones, Blue estaba en shock, simplemente se creí un estúpida por no darse cuenta de su hermano, pero ella lo seguía amando y su recuerdo estaría en su corazón.

Yellow estaba llorando y abrazaba a Weaville mientras ambos seguían llorando, ella nunca vio el porqué usar su poder en el, tal vez hubiera podido curarlo y hacer que fuera feliz pero sabía que nunca hubiera podido.

* * *

El funeral fue en la tarde algunos lloraban otros se lamentaban, Giovanni desde lejos miraba la escena y sabia que el se reuniría en poco con su hijo.

Mas en el funeral falto una persona y esa persona estaba en su cama viendo al techo, el no planifico nada solo tomo un frasco de pastillas de su madre y se lo tomo todo, tanta fue la dosis que sabía que moriría y se reuniría con el estúpido de Silver.

Pronto estaré contigo, susurro el y mientras esperaba canto una melodía que no supo donde la había oído pero le recordó tanto a Silver.

Oh I´ve love you from the start, canto y record como se conocieron y como ese chico entro en su mente.

It´s not about your scars, It´s **all****about****your****hearth**, Susurro la última frase recordando como Silver era y su extraña forma de ser pero aun así era una indefensa y pequeña mariposa escondiéndose del mundo, sonrió y cerró los ojos para nunca más volverlos a abrir.


End file.
